Snow Man
by What'dIMiss
Summary: It's snowing in New York and Tony thinks he's going to get so much work done until Peter walks in and somehow convinces him to go out and build a snowman with him. One-shot, odd AU, see A/N. Interpret it as you want.


**A/N: im not really sure what this is. I do know it's for day 2 of the holiday-themed writing event on the TDRPU. The prompt is building a snowman. Y'all can decide what this AU is because I don't really know.**

 **I don't own any of these boys. I tried my best writing Peter and Steve since I haven't written them before.**

 **Enjoy!**

Tony drank slowly from his glass as he looked out the windows of Avengers Tower. Snow was falling in New York, and it gave the city a nice grayish tint that the billionaire found rather pleasant to look at. The white flakes pelted the windows, having been falling since the night before.

As he took in the sight outside the large glass panel before him, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and looked behind him. "Peter," he addressed the boy in front of him, "I thought Happy took you to school already..."

Peter shrugged and replied, "It got cancelled because of the snow." He was still wearing his dark blue puffy jacket that was soaked on the outside, and a hat that messed up his already unkempt brown hair. "And Happy chose to take the day off so I waited twenty minutes outside for nothing."

"Oh. Right, forgot about that," Tony said, blinking a few times. Things slipped away from him an awful lot. "Well, you should probably dry off and go hole up in your room for a while and look at your phone or do work, or whatever you kids do these days. I've got some tests to run soon." He moved to take another sip of his drink.

"Um, right...I was uh, thinking maybe me and you could do something together before then?"

Tony moved his drink away from his mouth. "Excuse me?" he asked.

"You're always working and I don't really get to see you much with school and all that..." Peter explained a bit nervously. "And today's a good excuse to go out and do something not related to your lab work or saving the world..."

"Like what?" Tony asked.

"I don't know...anything, really," Peter replied. "Maybe just go out and throw snowballs."

"Not meaning to sound harsh but that sounds to me like a complete waste of my time. You could throw sporty balls around inside, maybe see if Steve is up to it."

"He's busy with other things...and he's not you," Peter pointed out, his voice slightly quieter.

Tony swirled his drink around. "You head back downstairs, I'll think about it..."

Peter turned and headed out.

Tony looked out the window again. He then walked away from it and set his glass down. "JARVIS, remind me where my winter coat is," he spoke out loud.

" _You do not own one, sir_ ," JARVIS replied.

"Really? I thought I got one earlier this week..."

 _"The only ones available belong to Miss Romanoff and Captain Rodgers."_

"Those won't fit me...order a nice stylish piece and have it delivered toot sweets," Tony replied.

" _Of course_."

He couldn't leave Peter waiting that long, so Tony reluctantly had to take Steve's jacket and wear it outside. It was much too big and had the strong scent of patriotism on it, which smelled a lot like sweat. He also snatched a scarf, some gloves, and tinted sunglasses because why not. He went down the elevator and exited the tower. He was met with the freezing air and flakes and Peter, whose nose was already turning a bit red from the cold. "Did you wait outside?" Tony asked, blinking.

"Not very long," Peter claimed, shivering.

Tony gave him a look and the two started walking, since they couldn't take a car with the snow.

Eventually they managed to trek to Central Park. No one was around, and the snow had finally stopped for a minute. "So, did you figure something out so we didn't walk all the way here for nothing?" Tony asked, turning to look at Peter.

Peter looked around. "...maybe we could try building something from the snow."

"Hm," Tony hummed in thought. That was certainly up both their alleys. "What something?"

"I don't know, most people build snowmen..."

Tony had to roll his eyes. "I think it's pretty clear I'm not most people, Peter."

"Well I don't see you coming up with anything..." Peter mumbled under his breath.

"Fine, then start building," Tony replied, a little irritated.

Peter did so, getting into the focused mode he tended to save for big projects at school and in the tower when Tony or Bruce let him help out with something. Tony watched for a while, spotting tiny mistakes as Peter built the foundation. "You need to even out the top," he commented without thinking about it.

Peter looked at him. "Do you want to help me over here?" he asked.

"Pfft, no..." Tony rolled his eyes.

"You sure?"

Tony cleared his throat. "I suppose I could make a few contributions..." He walked over and start smoothing down the top of the base while Peter watched, a smile forming on his face. He worked on accumulating snow for the next layer of the snowman.

An hour later and the two had finished with the snow parts. Peter's hands were wet and freezing, and Tony ran his soaked glove through his hair. He patted Peter on the back. "Not bad, kid," he said.

"He still needs a face..." Peter remarked.

Tony hummed in thought as he looked at the blank canvas of the snowman's face. He checked the pockets of Steve's jacket but there was nothing useful there. Peter checked his pockets as well and found some leftover web fluid in a bottle. "Oh, huh, how'd that get there?" he wondered aloud, quickly putting it away.

Tony raised an eyebrow at him.

The two ended up sticking Tony's sunglasses onto the snowman and calling it a day, hanging around the park for a little while. Very soon they were both freezing cold and in need of the heating provided inside Avengers Tower. They headed back, Tony swiping his sunglasses back from the snowman.

"You two were out for a while," Steve remarked as he saw them enter again. He raised an eyebrow seeing his coat on Tony.

"Blame Peter," Tony replied with a shrug, peeling the jacket off and tossing it at Steve, who caught it. "I need a drink..."

"I probably need something too...do we have any hot chocolate?" Peter looked at Steve when he asked.

"Hm, I think there's some in a cupboard somewhere around here. Let me check..." Steve turned and headed off, and Peter followed.

Tony watched them go, thought for a minute, and followed as well, walking next to Peter towards the eventual warm chocolaty goodness that awaited.

 **Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
